youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskers Pack
The Whiskers pack was formed in 2000 by two Benx Females called Nakomis and Holly and two roving males called Beetle and Aries. Nakomis and Aries established dominance but Aries' rign was short, he died at the end of winter. Nakomis was pregnant and she gave birth to aries' pups named Artemis, Lancelot, Ryley and Zola. All pack members helped raising the pups and none of them died. The alpha male now was beetle next to Nakomis. Next winter Holly mated with a roving male called Dangerous Dave and she fall pregnant, in spring both preganant females gave birth, Nakomis let Holly stay. Nakomis gave birth to Scratchy, Pozzo, Vialli, Lucky and Ungly pup. sadly lucky was predated by an eagle and Holly gave birth to WM010 and WM011 but both pups died. They had a fight with the Baobab pack and Lancelot got bad injured but luckily he survived. In winter the Vivian Pack moved near their territory and became their new rivals. Roving male Maximus mated with Artemis and Zola. In spring Nakomis evicted both females and later they re joined without pups. Nakomis gave birth to Rufus, Zansar, Kat and Ross. Ross died but the rest of them made it to adulthood, Unfortunately in fall their mother Nakomis died of Distemper, so Holly as one of the eldest females took dominance next to beetle but visious Ryley not happy with her subordinate roll attacked Holly hurting her bad, she became new alpha female next to beetle, but that same month Vialli ousted Ryley and she was kicked out but she teamed up with some males and formed the Gattaca. Holly mated with the alpha male Beetle too, in spring Holly gave birth to three pups called Nugget, Flower and Steadfast, Vialli Gave birth to Rezzonico and Knukles all pups reached the adulthood. At this time holly died. Next winter most of the resient males went on roving and a group of roving males from the baobab consisted of Digger, Panthroo, Zazu, Tarzan,Rosco and Bosco joined and kicked beetle and the remaining males off, The whiskers males joined other packs. The males fought for dominance until Panthroo won, later Digger challenged him and Digger won, Zazu challenged him but couldnt win, then Bosco and Rosco but couldnt Overthrown Digger either so they went on roving again except for Panthroo that stayed. Vialli and Digger had a litter(2005) that consisted of Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, DriftHowl, LongTooth and Cepheus. Sadly Vialli died of mange. And Flower Took dominance next to Digger. In spring 2006 They had a litter that consisted of Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi. In winter Rumour and flower mated with a Scooter male called Houdini when digger wasnt watching. In spring Flower gave birth to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii and Rumour to Amira, Rita, Alexander and Ella. All the pups made it to adulthood, they had a few fights with the Vivan and the Baobab. Their 2008 third litter consisted of Logan, Mitch and Greyback. Their Fourth Litter 2009 consisted of Tinker Bell, Cruise, Machu pichu, Finn and Cepheda, sadly Cruise was predated. In fall they attacked the Young Ones den and Shakespeare defended the pups then the Young Ones came and chased them off they left a pup behind, it was finn that was saved by shakespeare and adopted into the Young Ones. Their fifth litter 2011 consisted of Aligator, Crock and Lizard. And Their sixth litter is integrated by Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. Most of the litters fathered by Digger. Months later two Young Ones males called Hambone and Fang visited them in search of females but they chased them off, later they returned but a storm started and a lightning started fire burning half of their territory. A weeks later Skinner was predated by an eagle. Four months after that Digger and the rest of the pack went to hunt, Digger was hurt bad after being thrown away by the bull's antlers, unfortunately he got bad injured and in the night he died.the males started fighting for dominance until Gregorious won. In mating season all the adult males left on roving, sadly Crock died while roving and Cepheda never returned to the Whiskers. Only Aligator, Lizard and Stato stayed, two young ones males named Hambone and Timber and one Sequoia male named Finn joined and kicked the 3 males out, Hambone took dominance next to flower and mated with her, Next week all the males returned, they killed Finn and chased away Hambone and Timber. Gregorious took back his position as alpha male. Weeks later rover Youssarian hanged around the Whiskers but the males chased him off. Next Day they had a fight with the Sequoia, they won half of their territory but the omega Stato was killed. The next day Youssarian returned managing to mate with Naomi several times, but later he was chased away. In spring Flower Gave birth to Hambones pups called Gin and Tonic both of them males and probably Flowers last sons. Naomi was allowed to stay and gave birth to four pups Monkulus, Ketamine, Belgarion and Dimitri fathered by Youssarian. All the pups survived with the help of the whole pack. Unfortunately on August 17 Flower died so the eldest females fought for dominance until Naomi won. Ella and Zelda constantly challenge her for the rank. Gregorious left the pack so Mitch took over as alpha male. With the lost of the alpha pair and the number of members decreasing hard times were coming for the Whiskers. During a blizzard three roving males stalked the whsikers, Ella and Zelda broke the rules and mated with two of them. The whiskers had a bloody fight with the Jackals and Cepheus was killed, being out numbered they were forced to abandoned their territory running out of yellowstone. In spring Naomi, Ella and Zelda were pregnant, Naomi aborted her litter and Ella gave birth to three pups, one of the pups died. Zelda gave birth to WM064, WF065, Abaca and Scrooge. WM064 and WF065 died. Rival packs The whiskers main rivals were the Baobab and the Benx pack. Later the Benx pack died out and the Vivian became their new rivals. Then the Baobab moved away, and the Commandos formed near their territory and become other of their rivals. Then the Young Ones and Scooters formed near their territory becoming their new enemies. Later the Geckos formed but then moved away, the Sequoia established their land near them becoming their new enemies. Later on the Scooters died out and the Jackals moved near them. Today the whiskers main rivals are the Commandos, Young Ones, Sequoia and Jackals. Current Members The Whiskers has 23 members as of March 2014. Naomi Alpha Female Mitch Alpha Male Ella Beta Zelda Minecraft Amira Logan Machu Pichu Rita Aligator Lizard Baddiel Gin Tonic Belgarion''' ' Monkulus Ketamine Dimitri Princess Madcat '''Pup' Naggaparzi Pup Abaca Pup Scrooge Pup Category:Content Category:Packs Category:Current Packs